Chianti
by nlm78
Summary: "What do you mean you have arrested Hannibal Lector?" Beckett asked.


**Chianti**

**Pairing:** Castle/Beckett, Castle

**Spoilers:** Everything that has been seen on the show already.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that falls under the trademark Castle. I merely borrowed the characters for a few minutes and shall return them safely afterwards.

**Author's Note:** Huge thanks to alwayswritewithcoffee for helping me get to this version.

**Summary:** _"What do you mean you have arrested Hannibal Lector?"_

* * *

><p>Paperwork and as usual there was a ton of it. Beckett threw one file and piled it onto another before huffing. She grabbed her coffee mug and headed for the break room. Due to no interesting cases, Castle had decided to stay at home and attempt to do some writing. Attempt being the keyword since she had already spoken to him five times since leaving the loft this morning and the majority of those calls started with 'has a body dropped yet?'<p>

Beckett started to make her coffee when Esposito and Ryan suddenly appeared with matching Cheshire grins on their faces. She looked up, "what's with you two?"

"Beckett, you'll never guess who is sitting in the interrogation room."

As they walked towards the interrogation room she asked with a bit of scepticism and disbelief, "what do you mean you have arrested Hannibal Lector?"

Esposito nodded, "I'm telling you we have Hannibal Lector in the interrogation room."

Beckett couldn't believe what she was being told, but Esposito was right. There in the 12th Precinct interrogation room sat the one and only Hannibal Lector. He was an older gentleman, smartly dressed with a few hairs left on his head. He sat tapping his fingers on the interrogation table as he waited for someone to enter. He looked directly to where Beckett was standing in the observation area. Chills ran through her body. It was as if he could see directly through the one-way window.

She coughed nervously and looked at Esposito and Ryan. "What is he even doing here? Doesn't he usually fall under FBI jurisdiction?"

"Apparently he was seen lurking around a crime scene and said he has some information about a member of the 12th Precinct and would only speak to Detective Kate Beckett."

Beckett gulped as she looked at Ryan and Esposito. "Why did Gates have to take a damn vacation day today?"

"What do you want us to do?" Ryan asked.

Beckett sighed.

"Alright, Ryan you call Castle, he'll want to be here to see this interrogation. Make sure there's someone outside that damn door in case something happens. Espo, you get hold of the FBI. I want to get briefed before I go into that room."

"Okay."

Within thirty minutes, Castle had arrived looking like that sugar rushed kid he turned into when something exciting was happening.

"Beckett!"

She looked up from her desk. "Hey, Castle."

"Hannibal Lector? Tell me you're not yanking my chain."

She shook her head and pointed towards the room, "take a look yourself."

Castle peered through the glass and started to wave his arms around frantically. "You have to let me sit in on the interrogation."

Beckett pushed her finger into his chest. "No. I spoke to the FBI and they said only do what he requested. You stay here. Espo and I are going into the room."

She started to walk off and turned back and noticed he had his cell phone out taking a photo. "Castle! Put that thing away!"

Castle quickly tucked the phone back into his pocket. "If you need me too, I'll knock on the glass to scare him."

"You won't do anything of the sort and I'll be fine." Beckett left and walked into the interrogation room with Espo.

"Mr Lector. I'm Detective Beckett and this is Detective Esposito." Beckett stated as she and Esposito sat opposite Hannibal Lector.

"You can call me Hannibal," he said in that trademark, monotone voice.

"Hannibal, then. You were seen lurking at a crime scene earlier today," Beckett queried.

"That is correct," he tapped his fingers along the interrogation table. "Though I did not kill the victim. I like my dishes, how should I put it, more refined."

Beckett stared at Hannibal. "What is this information that you say you have and why do you want to only speak to me?"

"Well I've been told when you are given a lead you explore it fully until you can rule it out," he explained. "So the information I have is more what is about to happen than about the victim."

"Go down?"

"Yes, Detective Beckett. I have it on good authority that your future daughter-in-law may be in peril - again," he stated with a smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's just say there's a reason I like _Chianti_."

Beckett was slightly intrigued as she nodded, "Hannibal, may I ask, what is with Chianti? I know it is nice to drink, but is there a particular reason why you chose Chianti?"

"_Chianti._"

"Castle."

"_Hannibal._"

"Castle, Rick." He heard from afar.

He opened one eye. "What?"

"I just got home from work and found you muttering in your sleep," Beckett stood near their bed as she placed a hand on his forehead, which was clammy. "And you're in a cold sweat. What kind of nightmare was that?"

He put his hand on his heart. It was racing. He took in some deep breaths. "Nightmare," he muttered, "It wasn't real?"

Beckett frowned as she rubbed his back, "what were you dreaming?"

"Hannibal Lector." Castle stated.

"Hannibal?" Beckett laughed.

Castle frowned and looked at her in frustration and started to explain with a serious face. "Yes Hannibal Lector. It was so real. He came into the interrogation room and then he started talking about Chianti and you asked why he chose Chianti."

"Castle." Beckett sat down next to him on the bed. "Hannibal doesn't exist and even if he did, he'd be out of our jurisdiction. But we'd help catch him and toast the victory over a bottle of Chianti."

Castle mocked laughter, quickly rubbing his hand over his face. "Very funny." He paused for a moment. "The thing felt very real that's all."

"I know it did babe." Beckett got up from the bed.

"That's the last time I let you binge watch Hannibal without me," she paused and raised her eyebrows, "c'mon, I'll show you how Agent Starling would capture him."

He didn't move.

"Can't handle a little role playing Castle?" Beckett challenged.

"Are you trying to give me another nightmare? You know I can, but not when you're talking about Agent Starling," he starts to ramble "as in Agent Clarice Starling from Silence of the Lambs which Hannibal..." he looks at the smirk on her face. "I see what you did there."

She nodded then sat back on the bed again. "I thought I'd let you channel your own Hannibal skills. Not the cannibal side" she clarified, "the highly intelligent side of the man. I mean he is the lover of all fine things..."

Castle was the one to raise his eyebrows this time, "well in that case then, show me what you've got Agent Starling."


End file.
